


As You Wish, Your Highness

by Nyxate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alchemist Natsume, IT'S GAY, M/M, Prince Sora, royal au, slow burn maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxate/pseuds/Nyxate
Summary: Sora Harukawa, a cute, happy, spoiled prince.Natsume Sakasaki, a mysterious, elusive and powerful alchemist.The last thing Natsume ever wanted was to follow someone's orders. Maybe, this time, he'll make an exception.--Natsusora Royal AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i love natsusora and i'm suffering here's the prologue

There were very few things that Sora disliked, and usually waking up early wasn’t one of them. It just so happened that he was sick, though, and the amount of sunlight peeking through the curtains was minimum but enough to wake him up. He tiredly sat up, sniffling a little before attempting to get out of bed.

 

“Ah, your highness! How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt? You look terrible!” His servant bombarded him with questions right away, which he could barely process since he was so tired. He attempted to get up, but was quickly sitting down again, feeling as though his room was spinning.

 

“Mmn...Sora doesn’t feel too good, so stop asking so many questions…” He mumbled, laying back down and curling up into his blankets. He didn’t recall anything important happening today, so there was no harm in lying down again. Unfortunately, his servant came even closer.

 

“Oh my, my- Your highness, you look even worse up close! I’ll go inform your parents of your illness.” The servant rushed out of the room, leaving Sora alone to wallow in his sickness. He buried his face in his pillow, letting out a weak, frustrated groan. As a usual energetic and bouncy person, he  _ hated _ being sick. It kept him bedridden and made his servants and maids pamper him even  _ more-  _ which he shouldn’t complain about, but having so many people surround you and walk in without asking can get annoying and overwhelming. He was seventeen, he could do things on his own.

 

While lost in thought, he didn’t notice the number of guards walking into his room. There were...a lot. Around ten, probably. Sora sat up, getting instantly dizzy from doing so. “What’s going on…?”

 

“Your highness, you haven’t been informed of this, but around a month or two ago- I cannot recall exactly, I apologize- your parents recruited an alchemist.” It was the same servant as before, but he looked a little more nervous. He glanced behind him, keeping his voice low. “You hadn’t been sick until now, so there was no reason to bring him up.”

 

Sora glanced over at the door as it opened again, this time a guy he didn’t recognize walking in with a guard on each side of him and one behind. He didn’t look much older than Sora- a year, if any. In his arms were several things, all of them colorful, but Sora couldn’t tell what they were. He watched as the guards led the alchemist to Sora’s desk, where he placed down a florence flask and what Sora assumed to be ingredients next to it.

 

Usually his parents would tell him when they hired someone new- why was this time different? Sora knew very little about alchemists, and the extent of his knowledge was that they simply exist and have correlation with potions. Other than that, he knew nothing of what the boy in front of him was doing.

 

It was mesmerizing, almost, the way that the alchemist worked. Sora couldn’t look away, watching as his hands moved to pour things into the flask and how he picked it up and swirled it around, making the mixture bubble a bit. Sora’s eyes moved up, taking a look at his face- or, what he could see of it. He had mostly red hair with white streaks, which was strange, he guessed, but then remembered his own little green streak in his hair. Sora could barely see his eyes due to the other leaning over the desk, which made his hair move forward and cover his face a bit. He wanted to see his face fully and thought that maybe asking questions would make him turn his head.

 

“Huhu~ Who are you?” He asked in the most cheerful-sounding voice he could, although it was hard with how sick he felt. He patiently waited for an answer, but the alchemist seemed very focused on the mixture he was making. Or maybe he was intimidated by the many,  _ many _ guards that were in the room. Probably both. Either way, it looked like he wasn’t going to get an answer.

 

“...If you must knoW,” An unfamiliar voice spoke, catching Sora’s attention. He looked back over at the alchemist, who unfortunately didn’t turn his head. It was definitely him speaking, though. “I am the castle’s alchemiST. I am here to heal your sicknESS.”

 

Well, that didn’t exactly play out as Sora wanted. He already  _ knew _ that, but maybe it was because he wasn’t specific enough. “Sora already knew that...he meant  _ who _ you are~”

 

“That is confidentiAL information, your highneSS. I am simply here to take care of YOU.”

 

Sora gave a tiny pout, crossing his arms. He was the prince, he should be able to know his name, confidential information or not. “Pleeeeaaase~?”

 

“No.”

 

“Hmph, no fair…” He glanced over at the alchemist again, who had now picked up the flask and was moving it so the mixture inside swirled around. It was very pretty and sparkly, which Sora adored. He poured it into a tiny glass and turned towards Sora, but was quickly stopped from walking towards him. That’s when Sora caught a glimpse of his eyes- pretty, sharp-looking and golden but caught in a surprised expression. A guard insisted he handed it over while another grabbed his arm. Sora didn’t understand why, so he didn’t say anything as they took the glass away from him and made him step away.

 

“Take a sip your highness. Tell us how you feel after. It’s...important.” With the last word he looked back at the alchemist, who was still being held by the other guard. Sora still didn’t understand- what would he try to even do to him? He didn’t think too much about it though as he brought the glass to his lips and took a little sip. It didn’t taste like anything, which surprised Sora a bit. Nothing happened, so he took another sip, which ended in him drinking it all. He placed down the cup in his lap, blinking a few times. He felt his head start to clear up, the pain and dizziness dying down a little.

 

“Mm…~ Sora feels a little better, his head doesn’t hurt as much anymore…”

 

“Good, good! Wonderful, take him away boys.” The servant quickly spoke, shooing away the guards and having them drag the alchemist along with them. Sora wanted to speak up to stop them, but they were already gone by the time he tried. He sighed, looking up at his servant, who looked overjoyed that he was better. “I’m so very glad nothing went...wrong, your highness. Stay in bed, though, you still need to rest up!”

 

“Wrong? What do you mean by that?” Sora didn’t understand what could’ve happened and still didn’t understand why the alchemist had been so heavily guarded. The servant bit his lip, looking to the side as though he was trying to find something else to talk about. Sora huffed, crossing his arms. “Tell Sora!”   
  
“Ah, well, uh…” A bell rang and the servant sighed with relief, turning on his heel. “Would you look at that! I have to go. I apologize your highness, it seems our conversation ends here. Continue resting! Maids will check up on you throughout the day.”

 

Sora rolled his eyes, laying back down once the servant was gone. It wasn’t fair, really, how things were being kept from him. He was the prince, so shouldn’t he know everything that went on in the castle? If his parents or servants weren’t going to tell him, he was going to have to find out himself. Somehow.

 

With that final thought, he fell back to sleep, the pretty alchemist’s eyes still clear in his head.


	2. The Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, no, Sora just...wanted to thank him, you know~? They took him away before Sora could thank him for healing him.” That was half of the truth. He wanted to thank him, but he also wanted to know more about him. Sora knew practically everyone in the castle and he felt like it wasn’t fair that this alchemist was excluded from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long I haven't been motivated I'm a bad mom

It was dark-

So, so dark.

Sora didn’t know where he was. He couldn’t see anything- no people, no furniture, no color, no anything-

He tried to speak, but nothing came out. He tried to scream out for help, but again, nothing but silence. He felt like he was suffocating.

_ “Your highness-” _

The sudden voice startled him, causing him to whip around in response, only to face nothing. The voice echoed, and he tried to see if he could speak, but it was like something was caught in his throat.

_ “Your highness, your highness-” _

The words bounced off of nonexistent walls. It was deep and distorted, doing nothing but striking more fear into the small prince. He wanted to scream and cry but the more he tried the more he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It hurt, so much, to the point where he felt like he was going to pass out. His eyes fluttered, unable to keep them open as the pain got worse.

“Your  _ highness! _ ”

Sora’s eyes shot open at the sound of the harsh voice, sitting up in bed as soon as he was pulled from his nightmare. He brought up his shaky hands to touch at his throat, taking a deep breath as he did so. It was a dream.

“Are you- are you  _ crying? _ Your highness, what’s wrong?” The servant, different from the one earlier that morning, spoke with a much softer voice than before. Sora sniffled a bit, moving his hands to wipe his wet cheeks.

“Sora...Sora is fine…” His voice was as shaky as his hands, trying to collect himself before continuing on. “He just had a nightmare. It’ll be alright. Why were you trying to wake Sora up?”

“It’s noon, your highness. You’re feeling better, correct? It’s about time you get up.”

“Does Sora have anything to do?” He shifted a bit so that his feet were hanging over the side of his bed, kicking them back and forth. He had a few things in mind of what he wanted to do, even if he had slept in. He felt more tired because of the nightmare, but he could deal with it. Probably.

“No, not really, but we need to get you up and ready for the day.” The servant spoke while moving around his room, opening up all the curtains to let the sunlight in. “A maid will be in shortly to bring you breakfast- or, mm, lunch, I guess- and get you dressed. Feel free to do as your wish for the rest of the day afterwards, but I suggest you do something...productive.”

“Mm~ Sora has a question.” He twiddled with his fingers nervously, not expecting a good answer. He let out a little sigh before going on. “It’s about the alchemist.”

The long pause he received made him uneasy, definitely expecting a bad answer now. The servant stopped walking, looking over at him with a concerned look on his face. “The...alchemist. Right. I heard you saw him this morning. What about him? What’s wrong? Do you think he did something to-”

“No, no, Sora just...wanted to thank him, you know~? They took him away before Sora could thank him for healing him.” That was half of the truth. He wanted to thank him, but he  _ also _ wanted to know more about him. Sora knew practically  _ everyone _ in the castle and he felt like it wasn’t fair that this alchemist was excluded from that.

“Ah, your highness, I don’t think that’s a particularly...good idea. There’s probably a reason they took him away so quickly. Alchemists are dangerous, child.”

“Don’t call Sora a child.” He huffed, crossing his arms, making the servant laugh a little bit. “He didn’t seem dangerous- he helped Sora~!”

“I wouldn’t deem him a good person just on that, your highness. Again, alchemists are dangerous and not to be trusted. I hear this one in particular plays with fate himself. I’d be cautious.”

Saying Sora didn’t understand would be an understatement. He tilted his head a little in confusion at the servant’s words, but basically ignored them anyways. “Well, Sora still wants to see him~ Prince’s orders!”

“I’m sure your parents can overrule that.”

“Sora will get upset! And it’ll be aaall your fault~!”

“W-Wait, hold on now, no need to act like that-”

“Then let Sora see him~!”

“Your highness-”

“Mm~ Sora’s upset now!” He sniffled a bit, covering his face and making it look as though he was crying. “How could you deny Sora? He’s the prince! It’s not fair~!”

“N-- No, no, stop that! Fine, I’ll bring you to see him, just, please stop,” The servant sighed and Sora hummed, lowering his hands away from his face. Of course he hadn’t really been crying, he just knew how to get his way. As the prince, he was going to get his way, whether it be demanding it or fake whining.

“Huhu~ take Sora to him then, please.” He stood up, stretching a little and yawning in the process. He was excited to actually meet the alchemist up close, since he was kept a fair distance away from him. Though, he doubted he’d be without guards. There had been a lot in the room when the alchemist came in earlier, so Sora knew it wouldn’t be any different.

“Not so fast your highness, you have to get dressed and eat. Besides, I’m sure he’s working right now a-”

“Mm~ Sora doesn’t care. Take Sora to him now.” He put his hands on his hips, making as stern of a face as he could- which wasn’t very stern at all, but the servant knew Sora wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Fine, fine. That’s...fine. Come on, let’s go, I suppose.” He sighed, beckoning Sora to follow him. Sora hummed happily, yawning once again as they made their way to wherever the alchemist was located. His servant stopped to talk to some guards in a quiet voice so that he couldn’t hear, but he wasn’t stupid. The fact that the guards started following them after wasn’t a surprise.

Sora didn’t really recognize where they were, even though he was sure he had been through the entire castle before. He  _ had _ lived there for 17 years, so he was  _ pretty _ sure he would’ve been to each and every corner of the castle and back by now. Maybe there were just some places his parents never showed him when he was younger, so he never bothered to go there. He’d just have to actually pay attention on the way back to his room.

“I believe...this is his room, your highness. Please stay back.” The servant stepped forward, knocking lightly on the door. “Hello? Open up please, it’s important. You have a visitor.”

A few minutes of silence followed the request and the servant sighed, lifting his hand to knock again, but before his fist could tap against the door, it slowly opened, though no one seemed to be there to open it. Sora stood on his tiptoes, since he was rather short, to peek over the shoulder of his servant and through the doorway.

Bubbling sounds of boiling potions and the clinking of glass filled the messy room, various books open on the potion-filled table and strewn across the floor. It smelled like magic- that is, if magic were to have a smell. Stars filled Sora’s curious eyes and he wanted to step in, but unfortunately he couldn’t sneak his way through. He managed to spot the alchemist, who seemed to be working on something. He doesn’t know how he managed to open the door, but that was a question for later. Sora’s servant cleared his throat, trying to catch the attention of the alchemist. It seemed to work, since he put down the glass flasks he was holding. Without turning his head, he asked in a rather frustrated voice, “What do you wanT?”

“Well like I had stated before, you have a vi-”

“Huhu~ They brought Sora to come see you,” the bubbly prince managed to push through, stepping foot into the mysterious room. He made a cute ‘ooh’ sound and looked around again now that he had more to look at.

“Get ouT,” the alchemist turned around and Sora’s servant quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back and out of the room. Sora made a tiny whining sound, about to go on about how it wasn’t fair, but was interrupted. “Why are you herE? Did you get sick agaiN?”

“Mm, nooo~ Sora just wanted to say thank you! Those mean guards took you away before Sora could thank you for making him feel better~!” He said in a sweet voice, looking over at the alchemist. For being trapped in a room like this all day and working on nothing but potions, he was a very pretty boy.   


“...I see. If that’s all you wanted to saY, then I suppose you’ll be leaving noW.” With that, he turned back around, picking up the flasks he was previously holding. Sora made a little ‘hmph’ noise, not satisfied with that answer.

“Sora was hoping for, mm~ maybe a little more conversa-”

“Leave, your highnESS.”

“You can’t tell Sora what to do~ He’s the prince! Sora always gets what he wants, huhu~”

“Not this timE.” The door slammed shut in his face, startling him a bit. He reached up to knock on the door, but his servant pulled him back.

“See your highness? He isn’t worth your time.” He spoke as they walked back to Sora’s room, the guards going back to their positions. “He doesn’t like your parents either, but that’s a given.”

“Mm~ Why would that be a given? Did they do something bad?”

“Ah...no. Of- Of course not. I they did, I wouldn’t...know about that.” He cleared his throat, which Sora noted as something he did when he was nervous. He would’ve asked more questions, but they reached his room rather quickly. His servant said a hurried farewell, leaving Sora alone in his room. He sighed, sitting on his bed and falling backwards, spreading his arms out to relax. 

He wondered why the alchemist had been so quick to push him out. Did he not like him either? Why would he not like his parents? The only thing he could think of was them not treating him nicely, but Sora’s parents were sweet. At least, he thought they were? Why would they be mean to someone they hired? There were so,  _ so _ many questions swimming in Sora’s mind, but none of them had answers.

He was intrigued, though. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to know more about this mysterious alchemist. Sora payed attention on the way back to his bedroom, so he was pretty sure he knew the way to the alchemist’s room, so he planned to visit him again sometime. Maybe it had something to do with him being bored twenty-four hours of the day and having no friends around his age in the castle, or maybe it was the alchemy that interested him, or maybe he just liked the challenge of making a friend out of the sharp-tongued, seemingly temperamental alchemist. Either way, he was going to do it. Somehow.

Sora sighed, looking over at his clock. It was around one in the afternoon, which meant all that only took one hour out of his day. He groaned, knowing that he wouldn’t be doing anything for the rest of the day, since earlier his servant had said he had nothing planned for the day. He could make his way over to the alchemist now, but that seemed like a lot of work, and he’d probably get in trouble anyways.

He thought about it for a moment and decided that it’d be best for him to sneak around at night, after he’s been put to bed, that way they won’t check up on him. The alchemist might be done with his work too, so he won’t be irritable when he goes and visits. Maybe, that is.

He could wait until tomorrow night, but he wanted to seem pushy, so that the alchemist knew that Sora wasn’t going to give up his little fight. He wanted to know everyone in the castle, and the alchemist wasn’t an exception.

With a little hum, Sora settled on that thought. He’d go see him again tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blease leave a kudos + comment that'll motivate me more, probably,

**Author's Note:**

> like comment and subscribe for more natsusora


End file.
